Monsters and Us
by AnimeTitan17
Summary: A story made after the Twilight films and books about a young teen name Annabel who is forced by her mother to move back to a very small town in Washington where she meets a boy named, Jasper but Jasper and his family hold a terrible secret which may cause Annabel's life to be in danger


Monsters and Us

Chapter 1: the move

I looked out the car window and all I saw were forest, I sighed deeply and said "mom, why'd you have to make us move?" Mom laughed and said "Annabel I've told you a million times, my work transferred us here, you father is already at the new house with your brother and sister. Please Anna just have fun, this is like an adventure maybe you can go exploring with your brother." I looked at my mom and said "Mom I'm not 8 anymore, I don't go exploring." Mom rubbed my head with one hand and chuckled "I know I know too old to do childish things right? Well maybe you can make new friends, maybe even meet a cute boy" she looked at me and smiled, I uncomfortably moved away and said "yeah thanks mom I'll try."

Chapter 2:New home

We drove for what seemed like hours, when we finally got to the driveway of our new house it was already dark out, I saw my dad wave to us then I saw the house. It was bigger than our old apartment, mom saw a smile on my face and said "see Anna I knew you'd like it" she pulled into the driveway and we both got out, dad hugged me and said "kiddo you finally made it, I thought you two were lost" he chuckled to himself. "I bet your glad we got out of that cramped apartment right kiddo? Don't worry your brother and sister are already asleep or I hope they are. Well your room is upstairs and last door on the right, I hope you enjoy sweetie. Me and your mom will bring your stuff up soon." Dad smiled at me, I grabbed my bag and headed inside, I walked up the stairs and saw my door which was painted purple with my name on it. 

Chapter 3:My room

I walked in and saw a bare room with black walls and dark red carpet, the only thing in the room was my bed I laid down on my bed and slowly felt my eyes close shut. When I woke up my entire room was covered in boxes, my dad was just walking in with a box and says "hey kiddo,you're up you want help unpacking?" I rub my eyes and stand up and nod, dad put the box down and began opening it and putting stuff in its places. I grabbed a box marked 'books' and began placing books on my shelf, dad looked out my window and smiled and said "You have a nice view, maybe you can spot some of those hotties" he chuckled to himself as I blushed embarrassingly. Dad smiled and began going at the boxes again while saying "I'm just kidding Anna, I'll be there swatting all the boys away from you" he chuckled to himself again and he put my clothes in my closet. "Dad I think I can handle the rest by myself" he stopped and said "you sure,kiddo?" I nodded and he said "OK Anna, but don't stay up too late, my friend is coming by tomorrow and he has a son about your age" he smiled then said night and left. I sighed and looked around, still a lot of things to unpack I grabbed a box marked private and opened it and saw my diary on top,then pictures of me with my ex boyfriend. I picked one up and ripped it up into a million pieces and grabbed my diary and put it inside my drawer, hopefully my dad will never read this.

Chapter 4:Dad's friend

I woke up to hear my dad shouting my name, I get up and open the door and yell down that I'm up. Ariel,my sister ran into my room and said "Anna, dad's friend is here he wants to talk to you" I roll my eyes and push her out the door before walking downstairs and seeing a tall stranger next to dad. "Hello ma'am, you must be Annabel right? Well I'm Josiah Arden" I nod shyly at him and he says "well I was just talking to your dad here about maybe getting you a car for your birthday" I smile shyly and dad smiles at me and says "well I think she likes that idea" Josiah smiles and says "My son will be over with the car sometime today maybe tomorrow" Josiah laughed along with my dad. Josiah then walked out the door and said "Mike I'll see ya tomorrow OK?" My dad nodded and smiled at me "Well I hope you and his son hit it off" I roll my eyes and smile at him and say "Dad stop trying to set me up for dates"

Chapter 5:Meeting Oliver Arden

"Annabel wake up someone is here for you" my dad yelled upstairs, I fell out of bed and got dressed then ran downstairs almost falling on my face. AN unfamiliar hand stretched out in front of me, I grabbed it and got pulled up almost hitting my face on the man's hard chest. I looked up and saw the man was my age maybe older with brown hair, he smiled and said "Are you okay?" I chuckle nervously and say "yeah I'm okay" he smiled and my dad came around him and said "Annabel this is Josiah's son, Oliver"

Oliver smiled at me and said "So you're the girl my dad was talking about?" I nod and say "Yes I am, I guess" I giggle softly to myself, Oliver smiles and says "Well follow me, the car is out front and happy birthday by the way" I blush and cover my face slightly with my hoodie sleeve and say "Thanks oliver"

Me and Oliver walked outside and I saw a truck in the driveway, oliver smiled and said "Isn't she a beauty? I just fixed her up for you and gave her a new paint job do you like it Anna?"  
I smile and hug oliver and say "Yes I do like it" Oliver smiled while hugging me and said "Good,I hoped you'd like it. Maybe we can give her a spin or two later,would you like that?" I nod and smile big but almost too big as my cheeks started to hurt, oliver chuckled at me and says "Don't smile too hard cutie might have that smile frozen on your face,though you do look cute when you smile" I blush a bright red and covet my face with my sleeves. Oliver smiled and hugged me then said "How about we meet tomorrow for that test drive? And maybe I'll show you around town" I nodded and smiled as Oliver jumped into his truck and left.

Chapter 6:the ride with oliver

I was too excited to sleep, as today I would test drive my new car with Oliver. I looked through my closet and grabbed my black hoodie and my iPod and waited outside, as I went outside I felt the winter air brush against my face and shivered as I stepped outside for my daily morning walk. I breathed in deeply and breathe out and began walking down the street, a few minutes later I found myself in a forest path I looked down the path and saw nothing but trees. But before I got on the path,someone honked their horn and nearly scared me to death, I smiled when I saw it was Oliver's truck. Oliver got out of his truck and smiled and said "So what got you out to the sticks ?" I smile at Oliver and said "Nothing just going for my morning walk" Oliver hugs me and says "You want me to show you around town still?" I nod and join Oliver in his truck, Oliver turned his radio on and was playing Pineapple Wine by Rondo Brothers he smiled at me and he turned his truck around and drove us through town looking at all of the sites. We got to the high school and he said "Well this is where I attend school I think you'll start either Monday or Tuesday not sure which." He smiled and opened his door then went to my side and open the door and said "m'lady" as he chuckled to himself quietly.

Chapter 7:inside my new high school

Oliver and I ran towards the high school doors as it started to rain on us. Oliver laughed as we stood under the roofed doorway, he smiled at me as droplets of rain fell from his hair and nose. "Well that was unexpected" Oliver said as he shook his hair dry, he smiled and had his hand on the door and opened it. He held the door open for me and said "Ladies first" and then followed behind me. I looked down the empty hallway and was amazed at how large it was compared to my old school. Oliver walked over to a locker and opened it and said "This is my locker I think yours might be next to mine" I smiled and he then asked "Do you wanna see the rest of the school?" I nodded happily and followed him throughout the school like a puppy. "So what classes do you have?" Oliver asked me as we go down the hallways, I look at him confused and said "I don't know yet" he smiled and chuckled a little and said "That's OK we'll just look at the entire school"  
"Well this is the social studies classroom taught by , I'm in this class I think you'll be in his class too unless your with but don't worry she's right across the hall from us" he said as he smiled, we continued down the hall...  
"This is the art room taught by or jack as he likes to be called,I'm also in his class and he also teaches the ceramics class next door" He opens the art room door and I follow him and he points to a drawing. I smiled and said "It's amazing,better than anything I could do" he chuckled and said "I think the rained stopped, want me to take you back home?" I nod and follow Oliver back through the hallway and out the main entrance where we both hopped into his truck and began driving.

Chapter 8:first day of school

I woke up to see snow covering the street, I stood up from my bed and grabbed some pants and long sleeved shirt and a hoodie then grabbed my backpack and my iPod and slowly walked out the door with my sister Ariel. I shivered as I felt the temperature outside, ariel shivered as well. We both began walking down the snow filled sidewalk and about a few minutes down the road I hear a car horn and hoped it was Oliver and it was. Oliver rolled down his window and shivered a little and said "You girls need a ride?" Ariel nodded excitedly and oliver asked "Annabel?" I nod and we both get into his truck.

Oliver smiled at me and asked "So the truck isn't working yet?" I smile and say "Well I still need that test drive Oliver" he chuckles and Ariel fake gags and says "Ewww get a room you two" I nudge Ariel's side and Oliver laughs and says "why do we need a room when we have my truck?" Me and Oliver both laugh as my sister cringes. We finally get to the school and Oliver gets out of his side and opens our sides door and says "m'ladies" as he holds his hands out towards Ariel. Ariel grabbed it then ran into the school, I slowly grabbed Oliver's hand and got out of the truck, I then took one step and slipped and fell on oliver only my lips touched Oliver's lips, I quickly stood up and began apologizing constantly, blushing at the fact I just accidentally kissed Oliver.

Chapter 9:Making Friends

I ran into the school, my heart almost beating out of my chest "I can't believe I accidentally kissed Oliver, he will probably never talk to me again how stupid am I, I mean it was an accident. " I thought to myself, I composed myself and began walking around the school, I looked down at my class sheet confused and quietly said "Where the British Literature classroom?" I heard a voice behind me say "Brit Lit is upstairs in room 203" then another voice said "No that's the health room Brit lit is room 220" I turn around and see two people, a guy with light green hair and a girl with blue almost gray hair.

The girl smiled and asked "Your the new kid,right?" I nod and she immediately said "Well I'm Reenie and this is Michael, we can help you around if you'd like?" I nod excitedly and said "Thanks I need it" all three of us chuckled a little and I followed them to my first class. "Well this is our classroom, and heads up you might sleep during this class" Michael said to me Reenie added "Yeah 's is extremely monotone and boring" I chuckled and said "I'll keep that in mind, and thank you for helping me." Michael and Reenie both smiled and we went into his class.

Half an hour of the class and it was finally over, everyone got out of class and onto their next class, Reenie looked at my class sheet and said "Hmmm looks like you have art with... "  
"Wait isn't Oliver Arden in that class" Michael asked  
"Yeah he is" Reenie said  
"Annabel didn't I see you get out of Oliver's car?" Reenie looked at me shocked and said "You know Oliver?" I look at her and say "Yeah his dad is friends with my dad" Michael jumped up and asked me "So what's Oliver like in person? I mean does he like music, like drawing what?"  
"Umm yeah he like music and drawing, we also had an awkward moment before I came into class"  
"Oooh do tell" Michael said in amazement, Reenie pushed Michael and said "How about we just help Annabel to her next class" Michael sighed and agreed.

We finally got to the art room with a few minutes to spare, Michael smiled and blushed as he saw Oliver coming this way. I quickly grabbed Michael and his behind him hoping Oliver wouldn't spot me, Oliver looked in our direction and waved slightly at Michael and Reenie then asked "Hey did you guys meet Annabel yet?" Michael nodded excitedly and Reenie said "Yeah we met her"  
"Well do you know where she is? Cause I can't find her"  
"No we haven't but we will tell you if we find her"  
"OK" Oliver sighed then went into class, I moved from behind Michael and thanked both of them. "Anna, we will meet you here after class to take you to your next class" I nod and say thanks then entered the classroom.

Chapter 10:The Kiss

As I walk into class, a tall tan man looked at me then stood up with his hand extended to me and said "Hello, umm are you in this class?" Before I have a chance to answer Oliver comes behind me and says "Yeah jack this is the new girl,Annabel" he smiles and says "Well welcome Annabel, how are you liking our school so far?" I smile slightly and say "it's good so far"  
"Well if you have any questions or need any help,Oliver here will help you" Oliver smiled at me and led me to my desk.

"Anna where'd you go? I was worried, if your dad found out I lost you my dad would tan my hide, please don't leave me again" he placed his thumb under my chin and his index finger on my chin then lean forward and kissed me, he pulled apart and sat next to me. I sat there shocked and surprised, my cheeks were blushing a bright red and I couldn't hide it. Oliver looked at me and smiled then whispered "Now we are even"

Chapter 11:That Boy

After class I met with Reenie and Michael with still blushing cheeks, Michael looked at me and said "Hey Anna you OK?" I nod and say "yeah I'm OK" Reenie stopped us and said "Are you sure? We can take you to the infirmary if you'd like" I shake my head and say "Yeah I'm fine it's just Oliver..." As soon as I said his name Oliver came up behind us and said "Hey Anna I was wondering if I could come with you to lunch?" I could process any words so Reenie said "She'd love to" Oliver smiled and followed us to lunch.

We sat at a round table with four chairs, Oliver smiled and said "Guys I'm gonna get us lunch so you three can get to know each other, is that alright?" Michael and Reenie nod as we sit down. As Oliver leaves Michael says "So what about Oliver has you blushing so badly?" I looked at the table and said "He kissed me" they both gasped and Reenie says "What? Are you... Are you being serious?" I nod as I let my head fall to the table.  
"I didn't know Oliver liked you" Michael said  
"Michael,look at the way he's acting I mean we both know he wouldn't offer to get four lunches while we sit here" Reenie said  
"Anna how'd he kiss?"  
"Michael!" Reenie said annoyed  
"What Reenie? I'm curious"  
Oliver came back and said "Here you go guys" his smile went away as he saw me and immediately came to me and moved my hair from my face and said "Anna...Annabel are you OK? Please talk to me?" I lifted my head and said "Yeah I'm fine" he hugged me and said "Please don't scare me like that" Reenie moved so that Oliver could sit next to me.

The cafeteria doors opened and saw a group of people, 2 boys and 2 girls, i looked at them and asked Reenie "Who are they?" Oliver interrupted and said "That's The Levinsons, they came here a year ago. They usually keeps to Themselves" I looked at one of the levinsons and see a medium sized boy came out dressed in a black baggy short sleeved shirt with gray jeans and short black hair almost covering his eyes.  
"Who's that?" I said  
"Oh him,that's Jasper" Reenie said  
jasper looked towards me and then he turned back and walked out the door.  
"I need to find out more about jasper,there seems to be more to him than people are telling me." I thought to myself.

Chapter 12:Meeting Melanie and Chad

Reenie and Michael went off to their own classes leaving me to Oliver, Oliver smiled and said "Hey Anna we need to talk" I look at him and said "ummm sure" Oliver leaned over Annabel in the hall and said "Anna why do you do this?" I looked at him confusedly and said "Do what?"  
"This! making me run around the entire school looking for you"  
"oliver, I didn't do anything"  
"Anna just stop" Oliver smiled at me and said "We have to get to social studies"

After school me and Oliver walked into the gym because he wanted to show me something. A blonde girl and a blonde boy, the blonde guy looks towards us and runs towards us and grabs Oliver's head and began giving him a noogie "C'mon Aardvark say uncle" Oliver grabbed his chest and grabbed him then said "you say uncle" the guy let go and smiled "Damn Oliver you have an iron grip, well we'll introduce me your beautiful woman"  
"Well Annabel this is Chad and back their is his girlfriend Melanie" Melanie ran over to us and kissed chad then pulled him away towards the other laughed and looked at me and said "Well we better get you home before your dad gets worried,right?"

Chapter 13:hanging out with oliver

Oliver and I got into his truck when he turned to me and asked "Where's your sister?" I look at him and say "My mom picked her up today" he smiled and started the truck then began to drive it towards my house. We got closer and closer to my house and he said while paying attention to the road "Well we are close to your house ummm...so...do you wanna hang out this weekend?" I nod and Oliver sighs with relief and says "Cool I'll pick you up around noon or morning your choice"  
"Morning is fine"  
"Cool  
Oliver pulled into my driveway and my dad came out and so did Oliver's dad, they were both laughing loudly and my dad said "Josiah that was one hell of a game today"  
"Yeah it was Mikey, oh look here are the two lovebirds" oliver looked at me and blushed then rubbed the back of his neck and said "Thanks dad" Oliver's dad walked over to me and said  
"So how you liking the new truck?"  
"Dad, I didn't get to give Anna her test drive yet"  
"Well why don't you do it now?"  
"Dad I'm hanging out with Anna this weekend, I'll do it tomorrow"  
"OK, oliver let's head home" Oliver blushed in embarrassment and said to me "I'll see you tomorrow" I smile at him and say "see ya Oliver."

During the night I kept having a dream about that boy Jasper, I don't know what it was about him that got me obsessed with him then I had a dream about Oliver. I woke up to here my sister,ariel yelling my name, I realized it was 9 in the morning and got dressed then headed downstairs. Ariel opened the door and I saw Oliver wearing a hoodie and jeans he smiled as he saw me "Hi Anna, you ready for your test drive?" I nodded and closed the door behind me.

Oliver opened the driver's side and I thanked him and got in, he closed the door then opened the passenger's side and hopped in. "OK now all you do is pull that lever down till your at the R symbol" I did exactly as he said and before I knew it I was driving the truck through town. "So Anna how do you like your truck?" While looking at the road I say "I love it oliver, thank you"  
"Wanna stop right there?" He pointed to a small store and I braked into the parking lot, oliver and I got out and we walked in. Oliver looked through the aisles and grabbed a few things, some of my favorite things along the way then he walked over to the check out and he said "Hey Anna I'm gonna drive this time, that OK?" I nod and he hopped into the driver's side and I hopped into the passenger's side and we drove off.

Chapter 14:our little haven

Oliver drove down the forest path where he first offered me a ride, he smiled at me and said "We're almost there, don't worry" the trees above us almost blocked out the sun as we drove deeper and deeper down the path. Oliver stopped the car in front of a dirt covered path that was too small for any car to be able to drive on. He grabbed the bag and put it into his backpack then opened the passenger's door and held his hand out for me and said "It's close by Anna don't worry" I slowly grabbed his hand and got out of my side, he closed the door and we began walking down the path and began talking.  
"Remember when we were kids Anna, we made a tree house in my backyard"  
"yeah I do, I loved that tree house"  
"Me too, I'll show u it tomorrow if you'd like"  
"you still have it?"  
"Well yeah, I even spruced it up a little I think you will like it"  
"I can't believe it's been seven years since we've seen each other"  
"I know right? I missed seeing you" we continued walking until we were across a small creek  
"So you ready Bowyer"  
"As ready as you are Arden"  
We both jumped over the creek, I made it but Oliver's leg slipped, we both chuckled and continue walking. "So how far now Oliver?" I said almost exhausted oliver chuckled and said "there it is"  
Oliver pointed his finger at a clearing in the forest where a picnic basket and blanket were already set up "Surprise" he says and he walks me over to it. I smile big and cover my mouth with my sleeves to not show oliver I'm blushing. He smiles and puts his backpack down and begins taking out the food and drinks, I sit down in across from him and we begin having lunch.

After we finished he picked up everything and put it into his backpack, he put his backpack down and laid down on his back to look up at the clouds, he patted down next to him and said "Come lay next to me, just like when we were kids" I slowly laid down next to him and we began looking at the clouds in the sky. Oliver pointed and said "That one looks like a banana" I smile and point to another "That one looks like the bat signal" we both chuckled at that one and he said "I miss these times with you Anna, I hope you do too"  
"I do oliver" he smiles and hug me and says "c'mon Anna we have more to do" he stood up and we began packing the blanket into the basket, he grabbed his bag and I grabbed the basket as we made our way back to my truck. 

Chapter 15:childhood memories

Oliver got into the truck and so did I and he began driving further down the path. He stopped in front of a house and said "Well Anna here's my house if you remember it." I smile as I see the wooden house and all the memories start coming back, I remember running through the forest with oliver behind me. He turns the car off and opens the door and we both hop out and he says "Anna, close your eyes I have a surprise for you" I close my eyes and oliver walks me down for a few minutes and he says "OK you ready?" I nod and he says "OK open your eyes"  
I open my eyes and see a small tree house and gasp as I see the tree house me and him built together. He smiles and says "so you like it?" I hug him tightly and say "yes I love it oliver" he and I walk over the wooden bridge and into the small tree house. He sits down on the floor and he points to a cushioned chair and I sit down, i look at the hanging lights as the sky soon became darker and darker. Oliver checked his watch and jumped up shocked and said "Shit it's almost 11 at night, I bet your dad is worried as hell about you"  
"Oliver don't worry, I'll just call him" oliver smiled slightly and sat back down, I opened up my bag and began calling my dad.  
"Hello Annabel?"  
"Hi dad"  
"Annabel where the hell are you? It's almost 11"  
"Dad, I'm fine I'm with Oliver actually"  
"Well where are you and oliver?"  
"We are at his house"  
"Ok well I'll be calling Josiah just in case"  
"OK dad, I love you gotta go"  
"Love ya peanut" I hung up and me and Oliver began laughing "well now my dad is gonna be here soon" oliver said and he looked at me.

Chapter 16: Meeting Oliver's family

Oliver smiled as we spent all night in the tree house, his dad walking slowly across the bridge and said "Hey you two, Anna your dad just called me I think you should be heading back" oliver stood up and said while rubbing the back of his neck "ummm dad could Annabel stay over this weekend?" Josiah gasped a little and said "are you sure about that?"  
"Yeah dad it'll be just like when we were kids, right Anna?" I nod at them and smile at oliver. "Well you two have fun I guess" Josiah then walked back across the bridge and walked back inside. "Soo..." Oliver said while rubbing the back of his neck "wanna go inside?" I smile and stand up and say "yeah." We walk over the bridge and walk up the path back to his house, he opens the door and two shirtless guy come running into the entryway and push each other outside and tackle each other. One was blonde and the other was a dark brown to blonde haired guy. Oliver shook his head and said "Anna these are my older brothers hunte is the dark haired one and Fenton is the blonde haired one" hunte pushed Fenton off him and said "get off me twerp" they both laughed as they stood up to greet me "hey I'm Fenton and my weirdo of a bro over here is hunte and that as you know is Ollie" I smile and say "I'm Annabel" Josiah came out and said "c'mon you mutts get back in the house" Fenton and hunte both moaned and said "fine dad" while running back inside.

"I hope you don't run away from my family Anna"  
Oliver said embarrassingly as we both entered, a dark haired woman came downstairs and said softly to me "hello again Annabel it's been a long time since we've seen you last" she hugged me softly and a subtle scent of roses was pressed against me as she slowly pulled apart from me. She walked past me and to the table and kissed Josiah "well that's my mom" oliver said smiling he looked over to his dad and said "hey where my bro Jeremiah and krystelle?" Josiah said while setting up the table "they are at their friends for tonight also taylor and loui too" oliver sighed and said to me "those are my siblings too" he smiled and me and him sat at the table. A boy came from outside and said hi to Josiah then sat down across from oliver, oliver whispered to me "that's my little brother, Tobias" he smiles and holds my hand.

After dinner the entire family goes outside and begins telling stories by the campfire, oliver and I sat together and he let me put my head on his chest as I was getting tired. "A long time ago our tribe once roamed these lands and one day my great great great grandpa saw these humans only they feasted on the blood of animals, their skin was as cold as ice and their skin was as white and pale as the snow that falls. So our tribe and these cold ones agreed that their would be peace as long as they stayed off our lands." Oliver smiled as I got closer to him basically hugging his body, Fenton nudged hunte's side almost pushing him off his chair. Oliver's mom tried to call the boys but her efforts were useless against them, they tackled each other and began roughhousing with each other "come on hunte you can't do anything" Fenton said  
"Watch me" hunte said as he tackled Fenton to the ground almost pinning him down, Josiah sternly stood up and both boys stopped fighting and quickly sat down.

Chapter 17:sleeping arrangements

Oliver grabs me into his arms and he carried me inside his house and up to his room. He laid me down on bed and before I knew it I passed out. Hours later I woke up tucked into Oliver's bed and sat up and looked next to me and saw oliver sleeping next to me, I smile and slowly lay back down. A few hours later I wake up to smell a delicious smell throughout the entire bedroom, I sit up and smile as I see a tray of food in front of me. I smile as oliver walks into the room "well hello Anna" he lays down next to me and says "I hope you like the breakfast I made for you" I smiled and said "yeah I do Ollie" oliver chuckled and softly tapped my arm and said "oh hush Anna you know it'll be tasty"

After breakfast oliver took me outside and we walked down a path that led to a river. I sat on a rock while oliver slowly walked into the water "come one bowyer jump in" I roll my eyes and say sarcastically "oh yeah and what happens when my clothes are wet?"  
"Well you can wear my clothes"  
"Oh yeah that's the dream right there Arden" as I say that Fenton and hunte jump into the water and splash water on me as they hit the water. Fenton and hunte begin fighting in the water while Oliver tries to break them up. I sigh as I have tried to keep myself dry, oliver looks at me then splashes them and says "great job now you got Annabel all wet" the boys laughed and said "yeah we did" oliver smacks their heads and says "Anna I'm sorry about them, they maybe be older but they are both idiots" I say trying to keep a smile "it's ok ollie i understand" oliver smiled and walked up next to me and took me by the hand "you ready?" I nod not knowing exactly what to me ready for he walked backwards with his arms around my waist and his forehead on my till the water was up to our chest. He smiled and said "don't worry bowyer I won't let you drown" and for hours we spent floating in the water face to face.

Chapter 18:End of the weekend

The end of the weekend finally came and was by far the best weekend ever, I laid in bed next to oliver in his T-shirt and shorts (though they didn't really fit on me) and I laid my head on his chest and he woke up and said "how are you doing sleepy?" I smile up at him and say "I'm good and you ollie?" He chuckled softly and said "I'm good too, too bad its Sunday"  
"Yeah I know right" oliver chuckled and hugged me, we both got up and walked around the forest a little bit not caring about the world around us. Oliver smiled as we walked down a wooded area and grabbed my waist and kiss me softly.I gasp as he pulled apart from my lips. I just shivered as he looked at me, he apologized over and over again not knowing whether it was ok or not to kiss me, he smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck and said "so ummm...yeah we should get you back home" I agree and we go back to his house and I grab my things and he says "Anna you can keep the shorts and shirt I don't mind" I smiled and said "I'll wash them and bring them back for you" you grab his waist and kiss him and say "now we are even."

Chapter 19:Back to school

I finally drove to school for the first time since my weekend with oliver, he smiled after I kissed him and he rode with me back home to make sure I got home alright and my dad was so worried even though I told him I was with oliver for the weekend, my dad had to drive oliver back home.

As I sat at my desk in biology my head fell to the desk and I was fast asleep, I woke up to someone sitting next to me I look up and see jasper next to me,he looked at me and then looked back at the class I sat up and began looking at the board not noticing jasper staring at me holding his hands over his nose, I lifted a small piece of hair hoping I wasn't smelling bad and didn't smell anything, but Oliver's mom on me, he quickly got up a second before the bell and ran off. Confused I was about to follow him till Michael stopped me "so Anna a little birdie told me you spent the weekend with oliver is that true?"  
"Ummm yeah, he's a childhood friend" after what seemed like hours of people asking if I really did spend the weekend with Oliver I finally sit down at lunch exhausted. Oliver comes up from behind me and kisses my cheek then says "hi Anna so I've heard that everyone is talking about our weekend" he chuckled to himself, I nod and I chuckle with him, he hugged me and we began talking throughout the day till school finally let out.

Chapter 20:Jasper Levinson

Oliver kissed my cheek and left to go to his house, I crossed the school parking lot to my truck and got into the front seat, but before I started driving I saw jasper smiling at me slightly. The next few days jasper wasn't at school and even Oliver saw I was anxious over something but couldn't tell exactly what it was, he looked over at the Levinson's in disgust and I didn't know why.  
After a week jasper finally returned, it was a snowy dark day and as I entered the classroom I saw Jasper sitting in his desk, I smiled at him and sat down next to him.  
"H..hello?" He said I almost had a panic attack at the first time he spoke to me so I said  
"Hey"  
"I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce myself I'm Jasper Levinson"  
"I'm Annabel Bowyer"  
"Ummm so do you like the snow?"  
I chuckle and say "you're asking about the weather?"  
"Well yeah what else should I ask?"  
"I don't know I mean I kind of like the cold"  
"Hmmm that's good" he said smiling at me,after class we walked through the halls talking  
"So why'd you move here? Jasper says  
"well my dad's job transferred him here and he has an old friend here"  
"And your mom?"  
"Yeah she's with us too though she didn't want to move"  
"So where did you come from before here?"  
"I came from Pennsylvania and you?"  
"Alaska" I looked into his eyes and say they changed from the first time I saw him.  
"Hey are you wearing contacts?" I ask jasper  
"No why?"  
"Well your eyes were black the first time I saw you and now they are blue" without a response jasper turned around and ran off leaving me confused wondering what I did wrong this time.

Chapter 21:Beach Trip

I sat down at the lunch table that school day along with chad,Melanie,Reenie and Michael, another boy came up from behind me and grabbed my waist and laughed then sat next to me and said "so who's the new girl?" He smiled at me and Michael said "Edmund This is Annabel" Edmund smiled at me and held his hand out I grabbed it and shook hands with him. We pulled away and Edmund said "well Annabel I'm Edmund Lusher but everyone calls me Ed I'm the nerdy Asian photographer" he laughs as he pulls out his camera  
"see... Would you like for me to take you picture Annabel?" I look at him shyly and nod, he slowly lifts the camera up and snaps a picture of me.  
"Hmmmmm" Ed says to me then laughs "this is the best photo I've ever taken" he says as he shows everyone else. Chad laughs and says "Ha I can see down her shirt" I quickly cover my chest and Melanie punches Chad's arm and says annoyingly "really chad!"  
"What Melanie?"  
"We are dating jerk" chad chuckles nervously then walks with Melanie outside. I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and smell a familiar scent,which smelled like old spice mixed with vanilla and smile as I turn around to see oliver "hey Anna" he says as he sits next to me, Edmund quickly got up and ran with his camera over to another person leave me alone with Michael,Reenie and oliver.  
"So...ummm anyone wanna do anything fun after school?" Michael said boredly  
"We could go to Baycreek" Reenie said  
"Baycreek?" I said confusedly  
"Oh yeah Baycreek is our beaches name, it's awesome for surfing the waves" Edmund says as he runs back. Oliver laughs and nudges edmund and says "yeah the only waves your surfing are computer waves"  
"So Annabel, wanna go?" Edmund and Michael both ask me, I think for a minute and say "Yes"

Chapter 22:At The Beach

School finally let out as I see everyone get into their cars, in the corner of my eye I see jasper by his car along with a tall white haired boy with golden eyes next to him, then a shorter white haired female with golden eyes came walking up next to jasper, he looked at me and smiled slightly. Jasper then got into his car along and the two white haired kids jumped into another car and they were off. "I wonder who those two were" I said to myself, Oliver smiled at me and ran towards my truck almost slipping on ice along the way "hey so umm, are u ready?"  
"Ready for what hypothermia?" Oliver laughed and rubbed the back of his neck "well I mean the beach is amazing and I'd love to show you the sites,if you're up to it of course" I smiled and said "yeah I'm up for it" he smiled big and said "well umm... I'll meet you there" 

I finally got to the beach and saw everyone was already there including oliver, he smiled and came up to my truck as soon as I parked.  
"Hi Anna,any trouble?"  
"Not really, you?"  
"Not unless you count my worried dad" oliver laughed slightly along with me, I got out of my truck and he and I both walked towards the others.  
"Guys Annabel's finally here" Edmund said as he saw me, Michael smiled and hugged me and then quickly shuffled back to Reenie's side.  
"So Annabel wanna go hit the waves?" Edmund said  
"Ummm no thank" I responded to him  
"Awww why not Annabel? Are you afraid"  
"No I just don't want to get hypothermia" everyone snickered at what I said and even Edmund smiled and said "well suit yourself Anna" Edmund began suiting up along with chad,another boy and Michael and Reenie.  
"So anna, ummm wanna take a walk with me?" Oliver said nervously with his hand on the back of his neck, I smiled and nodded as me and him began walking along the beach.

Chapter 23:The Walk With Oliver

Oliver and I began walking away from the others, I looked behind me as I saw the others less and less. Oliver smiled at me and said "hey Anna it'll be fine I'll protect you" he rested his hand on my shoulder as we walked further and further away. He stopped as we got to the edge of the beach, he looked around and sat down, I sat down and shivered as I felt the cold sand.  
"Anna you cold?" I nodded a little and he grabbed his backpack and put it on his lap and grabbed a large blanket.  
"can you stand up for me Anna?" I stood up and he put the blanket where I was sitting "there that should be good for now" I smiled and I sat down next to him, oliver tapped my arm and said "hey Anna look over there it's a deer" I looked to where he was pointing and saw a fawn by the edge of the woods. I smiled as I saw the small fawn walking and eating grass, I wanted to just go over there and hug the little guy but I knew that it'd get scared and run away. The fawn poked its head up towards our direction and began walking towards us, oliver smiled not knowing what to do, the fawn got close to my leg and put its head on me almost rubbing his head against my leg. I reached out slowly and softly ran my hand along the fawns small body, the fawn looked towards the woods and quickly ran towards it I looked that way and saw a larger doe there, the fawn rubbed up against her and both of them disappeared into the woods.

Oliver smiled and stood up,I stood up along with him and leaned over to grab the blanket, he put it back into his backpack.  
"Annabel?" He says as I help him  
"Yes Oliver?" He turns around and faces me  
"I need to tell you something important" he says. But before I could say anything he placed his lips onto mine and kissed me. He smiles and says "I want you to know I'll always protect you even when your heart stops beating I will always be there for you. All you have to do is call my name and I'm there" he then kissed my forehead and began walking towards the others. I stood there in amazement by oliver kissing me, I almost couldn't breathe for a moment I shook myself and tried to catch up to Oliver.

Chapter 24:That Night

I drove home soon after everyone left the beach and arrived home at 8pm with my dad worrying where I was, Oliver's dad stood up from the couch and greeted me as he went into the fridge for another beer.  
"So Annabel what have you and my troublemaker been doing lately?" Josiah said as he cracked open the top of the beer I looked down at my sneakers and said shyly "nothing " Josiah laughed and said "Anna no need to be shy around me, well I hope you and oliver had fun me and your old man will be down here if you need anything"  
"Night guys" I said as I climbed up the wood stairs to my room.

I began typing on my laptop, a project for my social studies class when I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier and before I knew it I fell asleep on my desk. I woke up hours later and saw Jasper sitting on my floor i gasped and didn't make a sound, he just kept looking at me when I stood up he was gone. I shook my head and thought it was just a dream, I closed my laptop and saw it was 2am and decided to go back to bed. I slowly crawled into my bed and fell asleep, I woke up to hear my alarm buzzing loudly next to me. I tiredly reach my hand under the warm cover and hit the snooze button and shivered as I felt the cold. I got up and shivered even more I looked at the spot jasper was and said to myself "it was just a dream" till I saw my window was open, I quickly closed it and stood in my cold room and said "it was real."

Chapter 25:A New Day

I finally got to school and it was a fairly warm day throughout the day, as I walked into my science class and I noticed Jasper's seat was empty. I thought to myself "maybe he's just sick" but my suspicion arose when I notice the two white haired kids weren't there either, at lunch I sat down and the first to come was Edmund  
"Hey Anna" he said as he yawned and sat down  
"Hey Edmund"  
"So how are you Anna?"  
"I'm good and you?" He laughed as he stretched and said "I'm pretty tired, had a long night last night" he laid his head down for a little before the rest came.

I looked at the window and saw jasper in the window  
I almost stood up and everyone looked at the window I was looking at  
"Annabel you ok?" Michael said as he looked back at me  
"Yeah I'm ok, it's just..."  
"It's just what?" Oliver said as he walked behind me  
"Well I thought I saw Jasper Levinson out the window" everyone burst out laughing I looked confusedly at them  
"Umm am I missing something?"  
"Umm yeah the Levinson's always pull their kids out of school for camping and all that" said Melanie

"Why would they take their kids out of school when it's a good day?" I thought to myself as everyone started talking to each other. After school oliver caught up to me in the hallway  
"Hey Anna got a minute?"  
"Umm yeah what's up?"  
"Can we meet somewhere private?"  
"Umm sure but where?" I said, oliver paused for a moment trying to think of where to meet.  
"How about I come pick you up at your house"  
"Ummm sure" oliver smiled and we said our goodbyes I'm the parking lot.

I slowly drove home where my dad's car was parked and an unfamiliar car was next to his, I parked and went inside my house.

Chapter

As I entered the house I saw my mom talking to a very tall man with black hair and a suit on, my mom saw me and smiled and said "well hi sweetie,how was school?"  
"Umm it was good mom" the man turned around and smiled at me then put his hand out and I shook it and he said "Hello young lady I'm Edwin Levinson"  
"I'm Annabel Bowyer sir" he smiled and began talking to my mom once again, I went up to my room and began typing my project again after a few hours I was finally finished.  
"So you're finally done" a familiar voice said I turned around and saw Jasper in front of me, I gasped as I saw him, he looked at me and smiled slightly and looked at my laptop, I couldn't move as I saw him in front of me  
"Y-y-y-yeah" I said in shock he stopped smiling and heard his father's voice downstairs  
"My dad's here?" He said with a confused look on his face  
"Yeah" I said nervously. Jasper sighed and opened the sliding door to my deck and climbed down and out of my sight. I quickly ran over to the door and closed it then I saved my project and closed my laptop.

Chapter 27:Private Meet With Oliver

I went into my closet and grabbed my hoodie and bag and put my laptop in it and plugged my earbuds into my phone and went downstairs and outside for a walk.I began walking around the neighborhood, and on my way to a park to began writing a book when I felt a vibration coming from my pocket. I reached in and grabbed my phone, it was Oliver calling me. I pressed the answer call button and heard oliver talking  
"Yes dad, I'll be home by dinner. No I won't get lost... Dad! I promise I won't get hurt...yes...ok I'll talk to you later...ok...bye..." A few minutes of silence and I heard oliver gasp  
"Shit...zu hi mom...no I didn't say the s word I said shitzu which is a breed of dog...no mom I promise I'm talking to Anna...yes I know mom. Ok...yes bye mom...hi Anna"  
"Having a fun day ollie" oliver chuckled nervously and said "soooo...ummm do you wanna meet in a few minutes?"  
"Sure"  
"Well I'll pick you up, so where are you"  
"I'm at the park now"  
"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes, well I'll talk to you when I get there"  
"Ok, I'll talk to you when you're here" I say chuckling a little.

I hung up the call and sat on a bench waiting for Oliver. A few minutes later and oliver was still not there, I put my earbuds back in and begin listening to some music. I feel a tap on my shoulder and when I turn around I see oliver in a white hoodie and brown cargo shorts. He smiled down at me and hugged me  
"So you ready to go?" Oliver said to me with a cute dorky smile on his face. I nodded and he took my hand and we walked to his truck.

We drove for what seemed like hours till we got to a similar forest that was close to his house, we both got out and he motioned for me to follow him through the woods. I followed him down an unknown path that was barely visible through the thick brush.  
"Ow" oliver stopped and ran to me and said  
"Are you ok Anna?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just got stuck on the thorns there" I point.  
Oliver lifts my jeans to inspect my leg and sees a few small pricks dripping blood on my calf, he grabs his backpack and reaches in and retrieves a first aid kit and grabs bandages and begins wrapping up my calf.  
"So that should be good for now,right? Try standing up on it" he says with true concern for me. I take a deep breath and with his help I stand up and slowly walk, he looks at my calf and smiles as he sees the bandages are holding up. He grabs my hand gently and walks with me through the forest clearing any thorns from me. We got to a small clearing by a river and he smiled as he looked at the waterfall by the river.  
I smile and look out at the clear blue waters, and Oliver hugged me and said "beautiful isn't it?" I nod and get closer to the water and run my hand along it and shiver.  
"So I have to ask you something Anna, ok?"  
"Ok?"  
"Well i-i-i-i..."

Chapter 28:Day With Oliver Part 1

"Well I-i-i like you" oliver said stammering over his words as he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled at him and laid my head against his shoulder and whispered to him.  
"I like you too" he looked down at me and smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist as we stared at the glistening water. Hours later the sun was going down and Oliver and I stood up and trekked back down the trail to his truck and drove me back home where I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

The next day I woke up to see it has snowed, I looked down at the white covered street and breathe in deep and grab my hoodie and my stuff and went downstairs to see oliver standing in the kitchen talking to my dad.  
"Yeah it has been a great season this year" oliver said as I got closer. My dad smiled as he saw me and said "and here's my lovely daughter now. Hi baby" I smile and wave awkwardly.  
I see Olivers dad standing next to my dad and smiling big along with my dad and said "well look at the two love birds here, so what are your plans for today Annabel since you don't have school today?"  
"Umm I guess I'll watch something on TV and write a little"  
"Well why don't you let oliver here do something with you" he said as he looked at Oliver in a manner that made him quickly perk up at the idea and chime in.  
"Hey dad why don't I stay over and me and Anna can have a fun day in her room like we did as kids, if that's alright with you Mr bowyer?" He hoped my dad would say yes,which he did and Oliver quickly grabbed my hand and ran upstairs with me. I sat on my bed as he closed the door and sighed in relief as he was out of that awkward situation.

"So Annabel, whatcha wanna do?" He said as he sat on my bed, I smiled and say "well we could watch a movie or something"  
"Sure, but what movie?" He asked me as he laid down, I threw the remote on his chest as I stood up and said "you choose I'll be back."

Chapter 29:Day With Oliver Part 2

I came back and saw oliver was on my laptop on my bed, I quietly came up behind him and hopped on his back. He puffed out air and twisted around so I was sitting on his waist.  
"Hey you" oliver said as he looked up at me and smiled before wrestling me and pinning me against my bed, he got closer to me. 

As he got closer to my lips, I heard a knock on the door and he quickly got off me and sat at my desk with the laptop. My dad came in and asked,  
"So how are the two lovebirds doing?" I rolled my eyes and said "we're good dad" he smiled then closed the door but leaving a small enough crack so that he could see then I heard him go back Downstairs and laughing with Oliver's dad.  
"Well that was awkward" oliver said as he sighed in relief "well what do you wanna do?"  
"Umm we could go outside"  
"In the snow?" He said confusingly  
"Well yeah why?"  
"Well you'll freeze your cute little butt but if you want then let's go" oliver says as he laughs "I'll be outside your room when your done,ok?" I nod and he gets up and walks out of my room and closes the door.

I go into my closet and put on jeans and a black hoodie then I grab my bag and my phone and open my door.  
"Ready to go?" Oliver said as he smiled, I nodded and we both quietly went downstairs and outside without disturbing our dads. We got out the door and sigh as we successfully got out the door,Oliver and I began walking around admiring the snow covered ground.  
"Annabel,do you remember when we were kids on a snow day?" Oliver said as he almost tripped on a rock covered in snow  
"Yeah I do" I say as I laugh "I remember when you tried to make a snowman like that movie you saw frosty the snowman but you made a slushy the waterman" I laugh a little more, oliver smiles and laughs and says,  
"I missed you" he stops me as we were close to a small snow sledding hill. He breathes deeply and just as he got closer to me so close I could feel the warmth of his lips near mine someone interrupted.  
"Hey lovebirds" the voice said, I closed my eyes and turned around and saw a young man.  
"Ummm who are you?" I say as I look at him, he smiles and says in a laid back tone.  
"I'm Jeff Styles and you are?" Oliver stood in front of me and looked at him sternly and said,  
"She's Annabel and I'm Oliver, what do you want" I noticed that Oliver's body language has changed drastically from a more laid back tone to a now aggressive tone. I pulled Oliver's hoodie back and said,  
"Oliver let's just go,ok?" He looked at me then resigned and we both walked away Why'd Oliver act like that towards him I thought to myself as me and oliver walked towards his house.

Chapter 30: Tension

Why'd he act like that? I asked myself as Oliver grabbed my hand,he smiled and we walked to his house. The snow stopped and the woods surrounding his house were silent, he looked at me and smiled and said,  
"Annabel, do you wanna go inside?" I smiled and shivered before nodding and he grabbed my cold hand and we went inside his house.

He smiled as we entered and was greeted by the warmth of the house, he smiled as he unzipped his hoodie and put it on the wood hook. He didn't have much words to say but he just sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I hesitated for a moment and sat next to him,he put his arm up and behind me and hugged me close to him.  
"Your really warm" I said to oliver and he hugged me closer and closer to him  
"And your really cold" he said as he laughed a little, I looked at him and pulled away then breathed in deep and said,  
"Why did you change when that guy came?" Oliver looked at me with confusion and said,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oliver you know what I mean, your entire body language came when you saw him"  
"It's just... He's an old friend"  
"But you were aggressive with him"  
"Yeah he's an old old friend, he tried..."  
"Tried what?"  
"I don't want you around him,he's bad news" oliver said with a stern face as if he was angry at him, I reached my hands towards his but he pulled back quickly and stood up and said,  
"I think I should take you home, I'll talk to you tomorrow" I looked at him in confusion and sighed and went outside.

I just looked down the entire time as Oliver drove to my house not wanting to even say a word.  
"Well here we are" oliver said with a tone that made me think he was disappointed at what he did, i turn away and open the car door.  
"Look...i-i-im sorry" I said as I closed the door to his truck and went inside my house.

Chapter 31: A Few Days Later

A few days after that incident me and Oliver have became very distant, it was like that incident changed him. He stopped talking to me and when I tried to talk to him he'd just ignore me or walked away, I went to art with him and I smiled as I sat down next to him but he just got up and sat somewhere else.

"Hey Anna what's wrong with oliver?" Michael said as he sat down next to me in the cafeteria, I shrugged my shoulders and the door open and out came Jasper, wearing a black hoodie and dark gray jeans. He smiled at me as he walked towards his table with 4 others, two girls and two guys, i saw the two white hair kids then I say a taller boy with light blue hair and a girl with red hair sat next to jasper. He kept looking at me as the red haired girl was trying to get his attention, she looked at me then grabbed his shirt and they walked out of the cafeteria.  
"Well you got his attention" laughed Michael I smiled shyly and said,  
"Well I guess he likes me" as I said that I hear a familiar male voice from behind me say,  
"Who likes you?" I turn around and see oliver standing behind me.

Chapter 32: Jeff's Invite

"Ummm no one likes me Oliver" I said as I stood up nervously and went into the lunch line, oliver sighed and sat down where I was sitting. I stand against the wall and sigh with relief as I wait to get food.  
"So whatcha getting?" An unfamiliar voice is heard next to me, I turn toward the voice and see Jeff standing next to me, I blush and said nervously,  
"Ummm I don't know maybe a burger and fries or pizza"  
"Good choices, I might get one of those chicken Parmesan thingies or those sandwiches with the egg"  
"Umm cool" I said awkwardly

Jeff smiled and handed me a card and said as he walked past me,  
"My band plays here if you'd like to hear good music"  
I smiled and nodded then got my lunch and sat down next to Edmund. I smiled the whole school day, thinking about going to Jeff's gig, I wondered what type of music he did the whole time. I got home and quickly went to my room waiting till it was time to leave for the gig.

Chapter 33: Jeff's Band

I got dressed in a band T-shirt and jeans then grabbed my jacket and phone and walked out the door. I opened the door and went head first into a dark gray T-shirt. I looked up and saw oliver looking down at me, he didn't smile at me like he usually did he just asked,  
"So where are you off to?"  
"Umm well I'm just going to see a band play"  
"Whose?"  
"Just a friends Oliver"  
"What friend?"  
"Jeff,happy?"  
Oliver looked at me displeased but knew he couldn't do anything.  
"I'll come with you"  
"Umm I thought you hated Jeff"  
He rolled his eyes and said,  
"Yes I do but my care for you is much more than my hatred for him." He forced a smile out even though I know he dreaded going, he turned away from me and went to his truck and said,  
"You wanna carpool?"  
"Sure"  
I hopped into his car and he drove to the gig, the entire time we just sat there in silence with the radio quietly playing.

We finally got there after what seemed like hours,I hopped out and saw Jeff in front of the building.  
"Hey Annabel over here" he smiled and waved me over to him, oliver held me close to him as Jeff got closer.  
"Hey Annabel, hey buzz kill"  
Oliver looked away from him and clenched his fist as he heard him, then with his teeth together he said,  
"Can we just go in Anna"  
"Yeah...we can. Oliver are you ok?" I said very concerned of him, he just nodded and all three of us went in.

A few hours later Jeff's band was playing, he was singing a cover of sugar we're going down by fall out boy. I smiled and sang along quietly, Jeff grabbed my hand halfway through it and gave me a microphone. 

I nervously took the microphone and began singing softly, he smiled and sang next to me pushing me a little to sing louder. I sang a little louder and before I knew it me and Jeff were singing together passionately till the song came to a close, Jeff smiled big and hugged me.  
"You did good up there"  
Oliver looked at Jeff in disgust and mumbled under his breathe,  
"Douchebag" then walked to his truck and sat in the car waiting for me, I hug Jeff and say goodbye then I hop in the truck.

Chapter 34: Where's Oliver

Oliver dropped me off in front of the driveway and I walked the rest of the way to my front door as I saw him speed off.  
What's wrong with oliver I thought to myself as I opened the door and went upstairs to my room.

The next day I arrived at school and didn't see oliver anywhere,not in the parking lot or class. Halfway through class jasper tapped my shoulder and smiled at me then said,  
"Hey you alright?"  
I lifted my head up and nodded then placed my head back down on the desk.  
"Well wanna sit with me at lunch, maybe I can get your mind off it"  
"Sure" I mumbled with my head on my arms, he laughed and class began.

After class I got up and the teacher called me over to his desk  
" are you ok?"  
"Yes I'm ok, why?"  
"Well it's just you were very active in class today and barely participated in group study."  
"Well i- I just didn't have a good night's sleep last night."  
"Well, make sure you get good sleep because sleep is important. Well I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Bowyer."  
"Goodbye Mr Stewart"  
I walked out of the classroom with the bag around my shoulder, Jasper caught me in the hallway and we began talking.

"So what was that all about?"  
"Oh nothing, just wanted to know why I wasn't activate in class."  
Jasper rubbed the back of his neck, and awkwardly said "so are you ok?"  
I laughed and nodded  
"Yeah I'm ok just a little tired."  
"Ummm my dad would- like you to come over to our house for dinner."  
"He does?"  
"Yeah, he wanted you to meet the family, so do you want to?"  
"Ummm-sure what do I have to wear?"  
"Well anything I guess, I think you will look great in anything."  
I blush and smile at him, then we continue walking till we get to the cafeteria, I start going towards my table and jasper grabs my arm and holds me back.  
"Why not sit with me."

Chapter 35: Sitting With Jasper

"Umm sure"  
Jasper smiled and walked me over to his table, and sitting at the table was a boy with blue hair.  
"Annabel this is my brother, Blair"  
"Hey" said Blair  
He was wearing a hoodie with the hood down and a beanie with headphones around his neck, a girl with red hair jumped abruptly on Blair and started laughing but immediately stopped as she saw me. She stood up with a huge smile on her face and said "hi I'm Alex"  
I'm smile and say.  
"Hi I'm Annabel" 

She sat back down next to Blair and grabbed his headphones, jasper smiled and pulled a seat and said.  
"Here's your seat "  
I sat down and said.  
"Thanks "  
He smiled and sat down next to me, the screech of a chair was heard next to me and a white haired girl sat down gracefully, and looked at me then at jasper.  
"Umm-Annabel this is my older sister Kris"  
Kris kept her hands to herself and Alex blurted out  
"Sorry Annabel she's not really a people person."  
A white haired boy came from behind her and smiled at Kris then his smile wiped away when he say me. He breathed in and clenched his fist, Kris grabbed his hand and pulled him down into a chair.  
"Well that's my older brother, Clyde, and don't mind him he's used to having just us here" jasper said to me quietly.

Jasper smiled at me and then looked at his siblings and they all seemed a little tense like I was an outsider in their clan. I sat there nervously hoping I didn't mess anything up with his family, after what seems like hours the bell rang that signaled the end of lunch and I got up and jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Hey, I just hope it wasn't awkward for you, I know how my family can be. And I think they like you"  
"You sure? I mean they seemed more distrusting of me than anything"  
"Yeah, umm- they sort of feel like you're an outsider"  
I rubbed the back of my neck and said.  
"Well I got that feeling alright."  
"Well I hope tonight is better."  
"Yeah-me to."

Chapter 36: Going To The Levinsons

I looked in my closet for something formal to meet Jasper's family in, I breathed in heavily and grabbed some things.

I look at myself in the mirror and sigh.  
"I hope this is fine"

I walk downstairs and my dad, and Oliver's dad were in the living room,drinking beers and watching a football game.  
"Hey sweetie, come in and say hi to Josiah"  
I come into the living room and wave at him but he laughs then stands up and hugs me tightly.  
"Ha Anna you know that's not how we greet each other."  
He sat back down on the couch, and smiled at me then grabbed another beer.  
"Has oliver been sick?"  
Josiah's smiled changed and even my dad wasn't smiling, my dad stood up and grabbed me then pulled me aside in another room.  
"Dad what's wrong? Where's oliver?"  
"Honey, he's with his friends for the week up in Seattle"  
"But why didn't anyone tell me?"  
"Well, we didn't want you to worry. So where are you all dressed up to go,sweetie?"  
"I was invited to dinner at the Levinson's house."  
"Well enjoy sweetie, come back safe."  
"I will dad."  
I hugged my dad and heard a car pull up to our driveway then a knock on the door. I open the door and see jasper and smile.

"So umm hi"  
"Hi"  
My dad fell from the couch arm and laughed and stood up and saw me at the door and walks over to me, he stood up straight as he saw jasper.  
"Hello Mr. bowyer"  
"Hello...?"  
"My name is Jasper Levinson,sir."  
"Why are you at my front door?"  
"Well,sir, my parents wanted to meet your daughter,Annabel"  
"Well, be safe or else" he looked at jasper sternly then laughed and walked back to Josiah.

I closed the door behind me and followed jasper to his car and got in. He puts on the radio and plays some quiet jazz music and he smiles, he continued to drive. We sat there in silence and he finally spoke.  
"So how is your night so far?"  
"It's ok, and yours?"  
"I can't complain, my parents are excited to meet you"  
"I didn't know u liked jazz"  
"Yeah,it calms me"  
"Cool"  
"So-what kind of music do u like?"  
"Mostly oldies and 2000's music"  
"Oldies?"  
"Yeah"  
"Like who?"  
"Like the Beatles, aerosmith, Ozzy Osbourne"  
"Nice choices"  
We drove for what seems like hours,I fell asleep and woke up to jasper nudging my shoulder and telling me to wake up. I woke up and saw a huge house in the middle of the woods.

"Hey Annabel, you up?"  
"Yeah,wow this is a nice house."  
He chuckled and thanked me.  
"Well do you wanna go inside?"  
"Yeah let's go."  
We both got out of the car and walked up the stone walkway.  
"You look cute when you sleep."  
"Thanks, how long was I asleep for"  
"Through the whole ride then a few minutes when I got here."  
I blush and jasper opens the door.

Chapter 37: Dinner at The Levinsons

Jasper opened the door and I followed him, and felt a warmth of the house. A woman's voice was heard from the kitchen.  
"Jasper is that you?"  
"Yes mom"  
A woman comes from out of the kitchen and smiles as she sees jasper and hugs him, she had white hair and golden eyes.  
"So you must be Annabel." She smiled at me and hugged me tightly, and we were led to the kitchen and I saw a huge table full of food and such.

"Ummm-we didn't know what to make you so. We made you everything"

A white haired girl came out and said in a rude tone.

"Yeah it took us hours to make it for you so you better eat it all."

"Kris stop being rude to our guest"

"Sorry mom." Kris turned to me and smiled then said.

"Thank you for coming to our house and enjoy dinner."

I smiled back awkwardly and thanked them for having me, jasper pulled me away and we walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Well this is my room i-I hope you like it" he shrugged his shoulder and sat on his bed, he turned his stereo on and soft classical music was playing.

"So….this is my room, make yourself at home before my family makes you feel all awkward."

I looked around his room and saw a large bed with black silk comforters, dark red carpets, white linen drapes and a large bookshelf with a record player, CD player with stereo. And a flat screen tv with an entire wall of foreign films and a few horror movies, then some window was open and a cold breeze was felt throughout the entire room and I shivered, even though I'd been wearing a heavy coat on top of my long sleeved shirt.

"So umm…..do you like my house?"

"Yeah it's amazing, it's huge."

"Yeah i know,but it gets boring after a while. Then the space becomes very vast and empty."

"I could see that"

"Yeah I know. That's why I love being outside, the woods is so lively and new in seconds. I just love it!"

"I know what you mean. I like the forest, makes you wonder what creatures are around."

"From mice to…."

"Wolves."

He stood up right before his mom called us for dinner, he smile awkwardly at me then we both went downstairs to the dining room and saw the entire family sitting at the men stood up as soon as I came into the room, his dad smiled and said.

"Hello Annabel, welcome to our home."

I smiled and sat down next to jasper and his mom and in front of me sat a plate of chicken Parmesan, with mashed potatoes and gravy, corn with butter and salt and pepper and a small salad with chicken hard boiled eggs and ranch.

"So Annabel how are your studies?" said to me from across the table.

"Umm-there good, almost all A's"

"That's good, jasper has all C's"

Jasper nervously smiled and rubbed his neck as he slinked into his seat.

"Jasper there is nothing to be worried about, not everyone is as smart as your old man." he said as he grabbed his chest.

Chapter 38:The Situation

"Yeah dad." Jasper said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Blair sat down with Alex and smiled when they saw me.  
"Oh my god Anna you're here." Alex said as she hugged me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kris and Clyde sit down, Clyde tries to sit away from me and I look at him then at jasper.

"Anna don't worry Clyde is awkward around girls." Jasper jokingly says to me. Clyde clenches his fist and breathes heavily, sees Clyde and asks if he wants anything. Jasper grabbed some food and began eating, I looked at him and smiled and I began eating paying slight attention to Clyde. He looked agitated at me and quickly got up and was about to leave when his mom grabbed his shirt.  
"Clyde sit down now, we have a guest."  
He sat back down and I saw his eye color turn dark red.

After dinner Clyde ran to his room along with Kris and Blair and Alex, Jasper sighed and smiled awkwardly at me.  
"Sorry about him"

heard the door open and rapid footsteps and before I knew it Clyde was lunging at me. Time almost slowed down and I saw him lunging at me,moving slowly at me. Jasper slowly lunged at Clyde and threw him up against the wall, and pinned against the wall.  
"Stay away from her or I'll kill you!" Screamed jasper, Alex ran to Clyde and put her hands on the side of his head and turned it towards her.  
"Shhh Clyde, look at me, stay calm."

Jasper let go and stood in front of me, and stared at Clyde, he sighed and went with Alex back to the room before he shot a glance at me.

Jasper turned towards me and asked.  
"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No h-h-he didn't, what was that? You moved so fast it was like it didn't even happen."  
"Come walk to with me I'll explain."

Chapter 39: Jasper's Explanation

I followed Jasper outside and we walked deep into the woods, we stopped around these mossy trees and he sat down on a rock.  
"So you gonna explain what happened back there?"  
"Yeah I was getting to it . well i-well I'm a..."  
"A what?"  
"I'm a track star."  
"What? A trackstar? Are you being serious?" I say in a confused manner.  
Jasper smiled and began laughing "no I'm just really fast."  
"So if I were to run to your house how long would it take you to be there?"  
"Well you run and I can catch you in a second." Jasper said in a flirty tone. I smile then begin running, I look behind me and don't see him till I look in front of me and practical hit his chest.  
"How'd you get here this fast? I didn't even see you."  
"I told you I'm fast." He smiled at me.

I grabber his arm to pull myself up and I get shocked as I feel his skin was ice cold, I jump away from him and say.  
"Your skin is cold."  
"Ummm yeah about that, it's freezing here."  
"What are you?"  
Jasper comes closer to me and I move back in fear.  
"Are you scared?"  
"No not really, what are you?"  
"Follow me I'll explain everything."  
"Fine." I cautiously say as I follow behind him.

Chapter 40: Jasper's Secret

I follow him to this lit up forested mossy area in the forest, he breathes in and looks around and lays his head against the tree.  
"I'm a monster."  
"What do you mean you're a monster?"  
Jasper hits the tree hard causing the bark to break off, he walked over angrily to a rock and jumped on top of it.  
"I'm a goddamn monster, what don't you understand."  
I flinched as he yelled at me and he frowned and looked down.  
"I'm sorry I yelled, it's just you're the first person I've actually told this to."  
"Told what?"  
"Why I'm so fast, so strong, hell even why my skin is cold."  
"Yeah and? What are you?"  
"I think you already know, well I think you do."  
"Your a..."  
"Say it."  
"You're a very cold trackstar."  
Jasper laughed and said.  
"No I'm a..."  
He jumps down from the rock and comes in front of me, takes my chin in his hand and kisses me, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer embracing me against his cold skin. I shivered as I felt his hands around my neck, he released his lips from mine then licked his lips.  
"I'm a vampire."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
